Super Smash Bros. 6/Ken
Ken (ケン Ken) is one of the characters of the Street Fighter series and appears as Ryu's Echo Fighter in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo (tapped): A jab, followed by a short straight-punch, followed by a hook. * Neutral Combo - Inazuma Kick (held, far): Ken performs his Inazuma Kick: a double-hitting axe kick. * Neutral Combo (held, close): An uppercut similar to his held up tilt, but with significantly different properties, doing virtually no knockback and being special-cancellable. * Side Tilt (tapped, far): The tsumasaki geri, a kick used in Karate. * Side Tilt (tapped, close): An inward hook. * Side Tilt (held): A straight with his left or right arm. * Up Tilt (tapped): The sok ngat, an uppercut-style elbow strike used in Muay Thai. * Up Tilt (held): An uppercut. * Down Tilt - Light Ankle Kick (tapped): A crouching, Hapkido-style shin kick. * Down Tilt - Heavy Ankle Kick (held): A lunging, Hapkido-style shin kick. * Dash Attack: A flying kick. * Side Smash: A roundhouse kick. * Up Smash: Squats and then rises up to throw an uppercut. * Down Smash: A legsweep. * Neutral Aerial: A downward angled knee strike. * Forward Aerial: A flying kick. * Back Aerial: An outside crescent kick. * Up Aerial: An uppercut. * Down Aerial: A downward angled cross. * Grab: Reaches out. * Pummel: A knee strike while holding the opponent in the collar-and-elbow position. * Forward Throw: The seoi nage, a Judo throw. * Back Throw: The tomoe nage, a Judo throw. * Up Throw: A stretch kick transitioned into an axe kick. * Down Throw: Pins the opponent to the ground and performs a knifehand strike. * Neutral Special - Hadouken: **'Custom 1 - Gadouken:' **'Custom 2 - Shakunetsu Hadoken:' * Side Special - Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: ' **'Custom 1 - Rising Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: **'Custom 2 - Clothesline Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' * Up Special - Shoryuken: ' **'Custom 1 - Straight Shoryuken: **'Custom 2 - Explovise Shoryuken:' * Down Special - Focus Attack: ' **'Custom 1 - Focus Counter: **'Custom 2 - Focus Smash:' * Final Smash - Shippu Jinraikyaku / Shinryuken: Taunts * Up: Faces the screen, and announces "Yeah!" while giving a thumbs-up. Based off of his Street Fighter Alpha winpose. * Side: Catches his fist in his hand and points forward, saying "Get serious!" Based off of his unique intro with Ryu in certain games, matching the latter's own side taunt. The quote itself comes from Ken's fifth Personal Action in Street Fighter IV. * Down: Moves his finger towards himself, beckoning towards himself while saying "Bring it on!". Resembles his Street Fighter IV intro along with his quote. Idle Poses * Adjusts his gloves. * Wriggles the fingers on both hands, then crosses his arms and pumps them. Cheer * Ken Ken Ken-Ken-Ken! On-Screen Appearance * Walks onto the stage from some mist in the background, then gets into a fighting stance while saying "I'm ready for ya! Bring it on!". Nearly identical to Ryu's on-screen appearance. Victory Poses * Brushes his hair before giving a thumbs-up to the camera, saying "I did it!" (やったぜ！, I did it!), his recurring win quote that originally appeared in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Based off of his Street Fighter Alpha victory pose. * Punches twice, does a roundhouse kick similar to his forward smash, and raises his fist while saying "Challenge me after some practice." In Japanese, he says いくらでもかかってこい！ (Come at me as much as you like!), his win quote from Street Fighter II. * Kicks twice (the first being the Nata Otoshi Geri, and the second being the Oosoto Mawashi Geri) and performs a beckoning gesture, saying "I knew I'd win! Hah!" In Japanese, he says スパッと勝つと気持ちいいな！ (It feels good to win a spat!), one of his generic win quotes from Street Fighter V. Based off of his victory pose throughout the series, specifically his Street Fighter V variant. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjIukF4_z34 (Victory - Street Fighter) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Ken has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Ken W.I.P. Ken (Alt.) W.I.P. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Street Fighter Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Playable characters